


58. Farther than before

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [58]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	58. Farther than before

_**Ryan Kwanten and Sam Worthington go farther than before**_  
[current]

When his alarm goes off, Sam rolls out of bed, naked, and heads for the bathroom. It registers slowly, as always, that Ryan wasn't in bed with him. That he's already up and out and probably doing his yoga on the back porch. The thought of which, of course, requires a detour. Sam stands inside the screen door, watching, his cock hardening as Ryan stretches, the lines of his body, his muscles, Christ, so fucking perfect. Impossible to resist. "Hey. Boy," he sticks his head out the door. "Get in here." Already heading for the bathroom, trusting Ryan'll follow as ordered.

The abrupt order startles Ryan out of camel pose, nearly giving him whiplash. He sits on the ground for a second to catch his whirling thoughts, then he's on his feet. Slipping into the house he doesn't even let his eyes adjust to the dimness, just follows after Sam. "Sir?"

"Clothes off and get in the shower," Sam says, taking a quick piss before grabbing the spare bottle of lube from under the sink.

"Yes, Sir." Ryan moves automatically, his heart racing. Sam doesn't often snap commands at him out of the blue like this, so he's pretty sure his lover has something big planned. The suspense might kill him. Naked, he slips into the shower, adjusting the taps so it's good and hot on limber muscles.

Sam steps into the shower behind Ryan, turning him to face the wall and pushing his hands up the tiles, above his head. "Keep those there and spread your legs," he whispers, rubbing himself between Ryan's cheeks.

Ryan breathes agreement and spreads his thighs. He's fully hard now, cock standing up straight and heavy, and he tries to focus on centering himself. Preparing.

Christ. Ryan looks so hot like this, Sam almost wishes he had a camera. "One of these times," he says, washing his hands and then lubing up his right hand and forearm, the showerhead adjusted away from him. "I'm going to videotape you like this." Bluntly pushing two fingers between Ryan's cheeks and into his hole.

There's no preparing for that. Ryan whimpers and clamps down hard around Sam's fingers. "I... I'm not the movie star," he grits out, his body slowly adjusting.

"No, but you're fucking gorgeous enough to be one. Star in some private movies for my eyes only," Sam murmurs, mostly teasing, as he works his fingers deeper, twisting them into Ryan, groaning softly at how hot and tight and soft he is inside.

Spreading his legs wider, Ryan angles his hips back, opening his ass. Giving Sam more space, and... "Ohhh god," he sighs, thrills racing through him with every move of Sam's fingers.

"That's it," Sam murmurs, leaning in and nipping at the back of Ryan's neck. "Open up for me, boy." A third finger added, pushing deeper, twisting, stretching, spreading muscle. Making way for what's to come.

Ryan groans. Christ, Sam feels good. He starts rocking his hips, working his lover deeper, his body flushing hot.

Sam takes his time, knowing the water tank will last. "Good boy." A fourth finger added, worked into Ryan's body, opening him up.

"Oh shit." The muttered words are lost in the shower spray, even as it dawns on Ryan that this might not be a simple fuck. As if anything with Sam is simple. "Sir," he whimpers, "oh god, please."

"Please what?" Sam asks with a smile, adding more lube to his arm and crouching down behind Ryan, elbow braced in his other hand.

Ryan's whimper at that is practically a mewl, a kittenish sound of distress at odds with the strength of his body. "Please fill me," he gasps. "Please."

"I'm going to," Sam assures him, cock jerking sharply between his thighs at the sounds Ryan's making. "And you're going to take more for me than you've ever taken," he adds, folding his thumb in against his palm and pushing slowly, so slowly, deeper and deeper, watching Ryan's hole open up around the widest part of his hand.

 _Oh. Fuck._ The bottom drops out of Ryan's stomach and he scrabbles at the wet tiles, trying and failing to find something to hold onto. He grits his teeth against a sudden rush of pain, his body stretching sharply around Sam's hand. And breathes, in and out, focusing. For now.

"That's it. Just like that," Sam coaxes, groaning raggedly as his hand sinks in to the wrist.

More than anything, it's the sound Sam makes that lets Ryan relax -- it's just so fucking sexy. Ryan's eyes slip shut and he sighs, shuddering beneath the hot spray.

"Good boy," Sam says again, full of praise as he slowly works his hand deeper, inch by achingly slow inch, careful to let Ryan's body adjust, ease, open up for him naturally.

Ryan rocks gently back, fucking himself on an impossible fullness. "Oh god, Sir," he groans, pinned and hard. "Please. More, please."

Cock steadily dripping precome, Sam pushes deeper, reaching for the lube. "You should see this," he says. "You've got half my forearm inside you." Twisting his arm to really let Ryan feel how much he's taken so far.

With a shout Ryan bucks once, the drag on his prostate so fucking intense. He's losing himself now, losing his grasp on the situation, and it's a blessed oblivion -- breaking him down to nothing but sensation.

 _Fuck._ "Beautiful," Sam murmurs, still moving deeper, his eyes locked on Ryan's hole and the way it stretches around the increasing girth of his arm.

Ryan whimpers, his head swimming. "Going to come," he says, his tone of voice oddly conversational for the moment. But he remembers he's supposed to warn Sam, or something like that. Something.

"Go ahead," Sam tells him. "It's not gonna stop me."

It's almost slow, when it happens. A bizarre gradual rush of pleasure, picking Ryan up and carrying him along, until he's only distantly aware of Sam moving even deeper inside him. His hands start to slide down the wet tiles but he catches himself, ignoring the strain in his arms and keeping them up.

Sam's progress falters as Ryan's body clamps down hard, continuing between aftershocks when his body eases completely for seconds, pulsing and throbbing around him. He rubs still more lube over his arm, taking the time to do his elbow as well, eyes flickering up the line of Ryan's back, intent of making sure his lover's okay, still with him.

"Sir," Ryan whispers, the sound lost in the pounding spray of the shower. He's reeling, his mind a blur, every nerve in his body responding to the feeling of Sam filling him.

"We're gonna go for my elbow," Sam tells Ryan, right there, the skin stretched red and thin around the start of the joint. "I need you to nod or tell me you're okay with that." His boy too quiet for his liking.

After a moment, Ryan nods heavily. _Elbow_. The word ricochets around his mind.

"Good boy," Sam praises, relieved to know Ryan's still with him. "You know I wouldn't do this if I didn't think you could take it," he says softly, but loud enough for Ryan to hear, even over the pounding of the water. Slowly, so slowly, working his arm deeper until Ryan's hole opens up again, just like that, letting his elbow in, past that ring of muscle.

Ryan whimpers, rocking forward. It hurts, god, but greater than the pain is the intensity, overwhelming him until he can't even remember whether he's come yet. Because he feels poised to again, that peak of sensation looming.

Breath hitching hard at the feel of it, at the wonder and Christ, even beauty of it, Sam bites at his lip, his free hand dropping to his cock for a couple of strokes before he reaches around Ryan instead, grasping his boy's again-hard cock, working it roughly as he keeps going, arm moving into Ryan, still gaining depth fraction by fraction.

Ryan shouts, bucking into Sam's hand. It's too much, and he comes before he even realizes he's about to, spraying the tiled wall and fucking himself frantically on Sam's arm.

Christ. Sam groans, his cock throbbing, spurting a little as he rides the edge of his own almost-orgasm. He takes a deep breath, waiting for Ryan's aftershocks to subside - "Good boy" - before slowly drawing back, out, easing from Ryan's body, his free hand dropping back to his boy's hip, reassurance that he's there, not going anywhere.

Instantly Ryan shudders, freezing despite the hot pounding spray. He whimpers, dropping a hand to clutch at Sam's shoulder. Emptier than he's ever felt. "Sir," he gasps, "please. Please." Unsure even what he's begging for, but knowing with his whole being that he needs Sam.

Sam pushes up to his feet, pressing close, his mouth on the back of Ryan's neck and his arms around him, cock sliding between his cheeks, back inside, Ryan's hole slowly closing around him. "Mine," he whispers, hips rocking, so close it's all he can do to hold back, make this last a little longer. "Every fucking inch of you. _Mine._ "

All Ryan can do is moan in response, tipping his head back to rest on Sam's shoulder. God, he needs. Needs Sam, needs this. Slowly coming back to himself, he tries to clamp down around Sam's cock, trying to make it better for his lover. Rocking back against him.

The pleasure's so intense it's beyond words, beyond thought, Sam breathing hard against Ryan's throat as he fucks into him, again and again, hips, body, everything on auto-pilot, riding that wave, that crest, harder and harder, until he goes over so violently his vision whites out with the force of it. His climax shouted out, echoing off the tiles.

 _Yes_. Ryan slips his arms around his middle and grasps Sam's hands, holding on. _Love you, love you,_ he thinks, unsure if the words stay only in his mind or if he's saying them aloud. "Love you."

Sam swallows hard, his throat incredibly dry, dropping his head to Ryan's shoulder and nodding. "Love you too," he whispers, brushing his lips across Ryan's wet skin. "So much. _God._ That was brilliant."

"Gotta lie down," Ryan manages to say. His legs are fucking shaking. He's pretty sure Sam's the only thing holding him up. "Please."

"Yeah, hold on," Sam says, quickly running a hand with some soap over both of them and rinsing them off. He shuts the shower down, gets Ryan and then himself dried off in record time, his arm around his boy at all times, then helps him down the hall and back into bed, crawling in beside him.

It feels amazing to be horizontal, sinking dizzily into the bed. Ryan clutches at Sam, still needing that unbroken contact even now. Overwhelmed in the best of ways. "How far did you get?" he rasps after a moment, his throat hoarse.

"Halfway to my bicep," Sam murmurs, holding Ryan close, so close. "From my elbow, I mean."

Ryan moans, amazed. Picturing how he must have looked, so fucking owned. Wanton. "God, the things you do to me," he whispers, smiling a little. "Never would have thought I could take that."

Sam smiles back. "I knew you could," he says. "But I'm serious. Next time I want to tape it, even if we erase the video after."

A flush rises on Ryan's cheeks, burning. Who would have thought he could still blush? "Okay," he whispers, thrilling wickedly at the thought. "Do I have to watch it?"

Sam grins. "I'd like you to. With me. Why? You don't want to?"

"Yeah," Ryan mutters, squirming a little at the thought of watching himself on television. "I just don't want to admit to it," he confesses, and laughs.

"It'll be so hot," Sam promises, laughing too. "And I'll fuck you while we watch it."

"Oh, well then," Ryan murmurs, his grin widening. "Sold."  



End file.
